Reynolds
Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds '''was a Staff Non-Commissioned Officer and an Infantryman in the UNSC Marine Corps during the Human-Covenant war.Halo 3', level ''Crow's Nest Biography from the Brute Captain.]] During the Battle of Earth, he and his squad of marines were involved in the search for Spartan John-117. While his team was searching for John-117, he alerted Sergeant Major Avery Johnson to the fact that there was Covenant Loyalist activity nearby. However, doing so gave away his position and he and his squad immediately came under attack by a Phantom and all of Bravo, except for him, were killed. A Brute Captain soon confronted Reynolds atop a log bridge and demanded the location of the Marine Base (Crows Nest), but Reynolds' only response was "kiss my ass." Just then, John-117's squad intervened and saved Reynolds from certain death. Reynolds then jumped off the bridge, grabbed an MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle from one of his fallen Marines, and informed the Spartan of his situation before joining him in his mission to rendezvous with Johnson at a nearby UNSC Outpost. Battle of Voi During the Battle of Earth in Kenya, Reynolds aided SPARTAN John-117 in his attempts to eliminate Covenant Loyalist forces in Crow's Nest with the aid of Marine Infantryman. They were successful, though the underground base was later destroyed. After the Battle of the Crow's Nest, Reynolds, with the help of Gunnery Sergeant Marcus Stacker, rallied some Marines, and found SPARTAN John-117 in an elevator that he escaped from Crow's Nest in. They took the Warthogs from the base's motorpool and engaged Covenant Loyalist infantry and armored forces in and around the Tsavo Highway connecting Voi, Mombasa, and Arusha. Later, his platoon pushed forward and made an assault on Traxus Factory Complex 09 in South Voi. There, they eliminated Covenant Loyalist armor and anti-air batteries, paving the way for Fleet Admiral Hood's Home Fleet to engage the Prophet of Truth's Forerunner dreadnought. He also aided in cleansing the area during the Flood infection. After cleansing the surrounding area, UNSC forces regrouped up on the Separatist Carrier, Shadow of Intent where Admiral Hood and Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum talked about an assault on Covenant Loyalist forces through the Portal. Battle of Installation 00 During the Battle of Installation 00, Reynolds, Stacker, and Johnson organized a makeshift UNSC armored unit from the Forward Unto Dawn for an assault on the Ark. He helped Sergeant Stacker and SPARTAN-117 lead a platoon of M808 Scorpion MBTs against a battalion-sized Loyalist armored force outside of the complex, and later a lurking Type-47 UHAP Scarab. Later in the battle, he was part of an assault to destroy infantry and armored forces on the outskirts and beachhead of the Citadel, which the Prophet of Truth was located in. He also helped in deactivating the first shield control structure with John-117. Reynolds escaped back to Earth aboard the Shadow of Intent along with Gunnery Sergeant Stacker and the rest of the Forward Unto Dawn's surviving crew. Trivia *He often uses Pete Stacker's lines, such as "You remember me, from New Mombasa?" *After Reynolds is rescued, he runs unarmed over to a rock where a MA5C conveniently lies and arms himself. It is possible (if you have a different weapon) to run over, swap the MA5C leaning on the rock for something else, and watch Reynolds take a MA5C out of nowhere. Or, if you're low on ammo for your Assault Rifle, you could take it all and he would still grab one from thin air. *On levels such as Crow's Nest, where dead marines often appear around the level, Reynolds is often one of them. On the level Sierra 117, it is possible to have three Reynolds: the live one you save from the Brute, a dead one leaning on a rock shortly after Charlie Foxtrot behind the small bunkers, and another dead one by the machine gun turret next to a magnum. *Reynolds is voiced by Hollywood actor Nathan Fillion, best known for his role in the cancelled Fox TV series Firefly and its spin-off feature film Serenity. Both Adam Baldwin and Alan Tudyk, who also starred in Firefly and Serenity, voiced UNSC Marines in Halo 3. Incidentally, Fillion's Firefly/Serenity character's last name was also Reynolds. The same character was also a Sergeant in the Unification War. Fillion also voices Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck in Halo 3: ODST and Halo 5: Guardians. *During the Flood infestation on Earth, Reynolds was guarding the loading ramp where Flood attack him and a squad of Marines. He can be saved, but it is difficult. You need to focus on the Infection Forms that fall around him because he is their main target and is killed very quickly unless protected well. *On Floodgate, Stacker and Reynolds switch roles. While one is on the ramp, the other is fighting Flood within the factory complex. *If Reynolds' body appears as a standard marine with a helmet, a player can shoot the helmet off, making it turn into a sergeant's cap. This is common on Crow's Nest. Appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' Sources zh:雷诺兹 Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel